


Like A Song

by Sandkopf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 16:22:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandkopf/pseuds/Sandkopf
Summary: "Victor sighed. He wished his parents would have at least chosen someone to his likings and not solely because of the economical advantage the Family of Katsuki was holding. Truly, the resources they could offer were highly valuable to his family and domain, the Katsukis owning big parts of land, growing exquisite fruits, vegetables and grain as well as being well known for their skill of breeding pigs, cows, horses, and other animals that were hard to maintain in the cold of the Northern Realm. And yet, Victor could not bring himself to like the arrangement, not even to a slight extent. After all, deep inside, he had always wished to be a man married to someone he truly loved."





	Like A Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bracari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bracari/gifts).



Ice fell from the sky.

Victor was standing on the little balcony that was attached to one of the many rooms of the Nikiforov keep, looking towards the south, where high, snow bestowed mountains where towering towards the sky. Spring would come in a few weeks, but in the Northern Realm the weather was rarely warm enough to let the ice covered earth melt. Only the icy rain would take a rest, sprinkles of cold water and mist swirling in the air instead. 

In his gloved hands, thick leather with wool inside to protect the skin, Victor held a letter scroll.

Lord Evgeni Nikiforov. It read, We are most delighted to the agreement that your dear first born son, Lord Victor Nikiforov, will be betrothed to our first born son, Lord Yuuri Katsuki, to strengthen the bond between the Northern and Eastern Realms. We accept your kind invitation to the grand ball to let both parties become acquainted to each other before the marriage ceremony will proceed in the summer months. Most certainly will we show our gratitude to the family of Nikiforov and wish you a pleasant time until we will meet.

Sincerely yours,  
Lord Toshiya Katsuki  
Lady Hiroko Katsuki

Victor had memorized the letter, pondering over the words since his father had handed them to him this morning. Part of him had known this day would come, had known that the time of wiggling out of these kind of arrangement were coming to an end. It was not the first time that his parents wanted him married off, to establish this or that political or economical bond. But so far, Victor had always found a reason to convince his parents that he would rather stay a single man for now, that there were other political moves than taking away his freedom. But with 27, an almost scandalous old age for a man on his own, his reasoning was becoming thin and his parents impatient. The other part had hoped his parent would never run out of patience.

Yuuri Katsuki.

Victor hadn't recognized the name at first. It was certainly no one from this Realm but that would have been surprising anyway. His family belonged to the most high ranked nobility and had their influences spread across the whole Realm. Why should they marry him into their own dominion. As he was shown a painting of his supposed to be future spouse, he had remembered meeting him once when he was traveling the Realms and had visited his city in the East. There was nothing extraordinary to remember about him. He was shallow, keeping to himself mostly, silent, boring.

Victor sighed. He wished his parents would have at least chosen someone to his likings and not solely because of the economical advantage the Family of Katsuki was holding. Truly, the resources they could offer were highly valuable to his family and domain, the Katsukis owning big parts of land, growing exquisite fruits, vegetables and grain as well as being well known for their skill of breeding pigs, cows, horses, and other animals that were hard to maintain in the cold of the Northern Realm. And yet, Victor could not bring himself to like the arrangement, not even to a slight extent. After all, deep inside, he had always wished to be a man married to someone he truly loved.

It's a silly thought. Victor scolded himself. Only people in poems and songs marry out of love.

"Lord Nikiforov." a voice behind him called. As he turned, he saw Gleb, his personal steward, trying to keep his composure against the cold winds blowing, rustling the fur of his uniform. "Your father has send for you. It is time to dine."

It had been right after lunch that Victor had claimed his place on the balcony. He didn’t realize time would go by so quickly when lost in thought and self pity. He glanced at the scroll in his hand, then nodded slowly, allowing his steward to take him inside and help him out of his heavy coat.

*

Dining with his parents had usually been a traditional, yet pleasant part of his day, but today their moods were polarizing to starkly to be of enjoyment. Undoubtedly, his mother and father were very happy about the connection that would be secured soon, while Victor would have liked to ignore the topic entirely. Wishful thinking, he had known.

"The ball is set to be in twenty days." his mother informed him. "We would have liked to organize it sooner but considering that our guests will have 10 days of travel, we have chosen a further away date."

Twenty days is already a close date. Too close. Victor stirred the food with his spoon, his throat feeling too tight to swallow.

"Tomorrow you will sign the invitations." his father said, as usual not able to lose the demanding tone he used as head of the Nikiforov family. "My scribes will have them ready before lunch and I want the couriers on their way before the sun will set."

"The invitations to the grand ball or the wedding?" Victor asked, not hiding the bitterness in his tone.

"Don't be ridiculous." his father answered. "You will sign the wedding invitations together with Lord Katsuki, of course. He will stay as our guest after the grand ball."

"He'll be a guest? Here?! Until the... ceremony?" he didn't even like to think much less speak about the event. Saying it out loud made it horribly real. Rationally, he knew that he was supposed to be living with him for the rest of his life but he would very much prefer if the rest of his life could just be delayed a while longer.

"The time frame of his stay is not yet determined." his mother answered, then shook her head slightly. "But of course he won't stay in the keep, son. You know how improper that would be. He will stay at the mansion. Along with his sister, as we have been informed."

The mansion was a good thirty minute trip away, and much smaller than the keep. It is inhabited by a cousin family but his parents like to use it as a guest house whenever they have to give roof to someone they do not want, or in this case not allowed, to have close at all times.

A servant came to clean the table off its used dishes, another followed almost instantly to present the next course. The dinner was much richer than usual. Surely, the Family of Katsuki had send a pig or two along with the letter.

If his parents could have just chosen someone more like Victor, then this whole ordeal would be much easier to swallow.

* * *

Victor stood in one of the doors leading to the ball room, watching the servants decorate it for the event tonight. The ball room of his family's keep was one of the biggest ones, high ceilings that allowed for several balconies towards the room, huge, colorful stained windows displaying pictures of the Uplifted and his heroic deeds, as was the mosaic of the dance floor. It showed the day the Uplifted had claimed the Northern Realm back under his reign, after it had rebelled against its rulership hundreds of years ago. However, since then the weather had become harder. According to historical books, snow had turned to ice, breezes to storms. Some said these conditions were granted for them to display them as the strongest Realm, since they were still able to live under the hardship, others claimed it to be a punishment and warning. To Victor, it was simply how it was. For the people born into these conditions, they weren't very bothersome, not knowing otherwise.

The bell of the townhall was rung, four sharp tones echoing. Victor would have to go soon and pick up Lord Katsuki from the mansion he was staying in, as was courtesy of the court. He had arrived yesterday and they had exchanged a few, awkward words. He was exactly the way Victor remembered him. As it seemed, Lord Katsuki was as uncomfortable with the situation as Victor himself. Victor sighed. At least we have that in common.

"Lord Nikiforov," Gleb suddenly called from behind.

Victor turned, a questioning look on his face indicating for the steward to continue.

"You have a guest. Lord Christophe of the Giacometti Family is waiting for you in the parlor."

For the first time today, a smile stole itself on Victor’s lips. He should have guessed. Due to the official announcement of his engagement, invitations to every Realm had been sent to gather friends and partners to be part of he grand ball tonight, to be informed in person and congratulate the hosts. Only Chris would not wait until the official part to pay his friend a visit.

"I'm coming."

*

Chris was looking at one of the paintings in the parlor when Victor entered. He seemed to already wear the suit he would be wearing tonight, a bluish violet suit and a fitting scarf hold together at the front by the family emblem of Giacometti. As he heard the door being open, he turned to greet his friend with a smirk.

"Victor!" he exclaimed, spreading his arms. In one hand he was holding a glass of red vine.

"Where did you get that so quickly?" Victor nodded at the rich liquid.

Chris shot him a wink as he took a sip. "I have my ways."

"I see, you have not changed a bit since the last time we met." Victor sat down at one of the arm chairs, inviting Chris to join him. They usually saw each other once a year, sometimes only every second year. Chris belonged to a wealthy family of the Southern Realms, a long travel away, even by the newly established canal roads. They had been friends for over ten years now, met at a dance. It was always refreshing to have him around. Victor liked his unconventional behavior giving him an unpredictable edge that Victor enjoyed. And he was a great dancer, too.

"So you and the Katsuki lad, eh?"

"I did not have much say in it," Victor murmured, his mood dropping immediately. "None, to be precise."

Chris shrugged sympathetically. "Sometimes you have to do what is right."

"Is it right, though?" Victor mused. "To marry someone so you'll have an economic advantage?"

"By our standards? Yes." Chris reached out to pat Victor's arm. "I'm sorry, my friend, but the luxury of marrying out of love it not even something the kings are able to realize."

"You married out of love."

Chris shook his head. "That was different. I'm not in a very important position in my family and had the luck to find him early on. I fear we are but a few exceptions in this regard. At least in the ranks of the nobility."

Sometimes, Victor had to remind himself to be happy for his friend that he had found Masao. He truly was, it was just hard to fight the jealousy at times.

Victor sighed. "I suppose you're right. I just wish... wish it would have turned out differently for me."

"He is a good man, Victor. You could have it worse."

"I suppose."

They kept chatting for a while, exchanging the newest gossip of their respective Realms, stories of their pets and even about the progress of their industries when they were interrupted by Gleb.

"My Lord, it is time to pick up Lord Katsuki."

Talking to Chris had kept his mind from pondering it too much but of course, couldn't make it avoidable. There was no way around this, Victor had to simply accept it. If it would just be that easy.

*

Lord Katsuki was already waiting in front of the main door, his personal steward holding a huge umbrella to protect them from the ice that was raining down on them. Victor's carriage drove through the gate up to the stairs that led to the door. In the few seconds that the coachman needed to open an umbrella himself and to open the door, Victor closed his eyes, inhaling deeply.

Sometimes you have to do what is right. Chris' words echoed in his mind.

As the door to his carriage was opened, Victor inhaled and put on a brilliant smile. He had always been good with those.

Mounting the steps, he took in the figure of his future husband. The local clothes looked good on him, the blue swirling patterns and dark fur at the collar going nicely with his black hair. For today's event, he was not wearing his spectacles, as they were unfashionable in the Northern Realm.

"Lord Yuuri Katsuki," Victor greeted, standing in front of him now. "May I lead you to the grand ball."

Lord Katsuki nodded slightly but Victor caught a glance of his adams apple bobbing in a nervous swallow. "Yes, you may."

They walked beside each other, on each outer side a servant to fend off the icy rain. It was almost liquid however, spring fighting off the winter as best as he could. Victor liked the change in seasons, it gave the weather another layer of unpredictability.

On their way back to Keep Nikiforov, they sat, yet again, in awkward silence, only some rehearsed words passing between them. Lord Katsuki was tense, and not able to hide it very well. His posture was stiff, and he was tugging at his cufflinks, restlessly. Every few minutes he seemed to notice his behavior and placed his hand formerly on top of his thighs, but they would resume to fidgeting soon enough.

There was nothing that came to Victor's mind to sooth the man beside him, especially since he himself was in dire need of soothing. His time spend with Chris had relaxed him to a degree but it did nothing to the current situation.

When they finally pulled up in front of Keep Nikiforov, he softly sighed in relief. However, they did not pull up to the main entrance but to a smaller one, around the keep, which could only mean that some guests had already arrived and were waiting to be invited inside. Since the purpose of the ball was to announce and celebrate the engagement between Lord Katsuki and Victor, the two men functioned as hosts and therefor had to welcome everyone inside.

Quickly, as to not make their guests wait any longer, they hurried inside.

The ballroom was breathtaking. Victor had been used to the decorations that were put up, only varying in small degrees every time a festivity was held. But today, the current fashion of the Eastern Realm was woven into the decorations, lots of greens and reds among the typical hues of blue. Rich fruits were decorating the tables, accompanied by carefully crafted ice flowers. It had seemed as a conundrum but looking at them together Victor found them to be fitting quite well.

"Wow," Yuuri whispered in awe. His expression was opening up, leaving the nervous bundle behind for a moment to look around utterly stunned. Eyes wide open, mouth forming little ohs and ahs as he recognized some of the decorations from his Realm or how the different themes were used together. "It's beautiful."

Victor smiled, for once, a true one in Lord Katsuki’s presence. "It is, isn't it?"

They couldn't adore the empty room for too long, however, as their guests were waiting outside in the hallway. When Victor ordered the doors to be opened, Lord Katsuki was back to his nervous stance, a straight but stiff pose, hands clasped in front of him, his face concentrated. On what, Victor wasn't quite sure, since the only thing they had to do was greeting their guests hello with a slight, formal bow.

The first guests were of course family members of the Family of Katsuki and of Nikiforov. Their respective parents, and Lady Mari Katsuki, first born child of the family. She gave Victor a look that intimated him slightly, preparing him for a conversation yet to come, he feared. After that, it was a mingle of people who came here first, very much in front Christophe who kept talking to Victor for so long that the people in line behind him were growing impatient. Minute after minute, the big ball room was filled with chattering people. Only the first thirty minutes required the personal greeting of the hosts, otherwise they would have probably need to stand at their post all evening for somebody was always late. Right before the last few minutes, Victor's eyes found a familiar figure standing in front of him.

"This is stupid." Yuri said, arms crossed in front of his chest. He did not bow, nor made any other gesture of custody or politeness. It seemed to make Lord Katsuki beside him even more uncomfortable.

"Why, Yuri, this is certainly no way to greet someone." Victor scolded smiling.

"Hmph," Yuri grumbled and glanced at Lord Katsuki who, upon being acknowledged, bowed in greeting and welcomed him to the ball.

Yuri just made another disgruntled noise and strode into the room, making his way directly to the buffet.

"Don't mind him." Victor whispered. "He's always this grumpy."

"He seems to be a bit young to be this grumpy." Lord Katsuki noted, which made Victor laugh.

"You're certainly right there.

After their greeting duty they began to mix with the people, finding groups and pairs to join and tell them about their engagement. It was nothing new to tell, of course, but still a necessity, as was tradition. Everyone congratulated them warmly as was as much a necessity. However, it was Victor who was talking mostly, as Lord Katsuki preferred to hold onto his glass of sparkled wine that Victor had offered him to lose some of the nervousness. So far, it was only slightly working. Victor had to resist blaming this behavior for the lame progress of the night. On the other hand, balls hadn't excited him much these days, so it might not have anything to do with Lord Katsuki after all.

"I think we can tell the musicians to start playing dancing music now." Victor suggested. So far, the six people stationed on a little stage by the dance floor had played very soft, calm tunes that were meant to stop the silence from lingering and taking over. But Victor and Lord Katsuki have made their rounds to the people, had eaten a bit and had done their duty as hosts quite well, so it was time to bring the festivities to the next level.

That also gave Victor an excuse to leave Lord Katsuki's side which might make both of them feel a bit freer. They would have to get used to be around each other but such a big event seemed not to be the appropriate time to overdo it just yet.

He had found himself a glass of vine and was scanning the room for the tall, familiar head of blond, when, to his great surprise, he noticed Lord Katsuki in the middle of the room. He had thought the man would retreat, maybe get some fresh air or find his friend Lord Chulanont to stay with but quite the opposite seemed to be the case. One of the first and most prominent figures on the dance floor was Lord Katsuki himself, swaying to the music. It was the last thing he would have imagined, stiff, nervous Lord Katsuki dancing amidst the crowd.

And he danced well. Very well even.

It was almost enchanting, watching Lord Katsuki move, his body reacting to the music with a graceful instinct. At the right moments he clapped to the rhythm, or stomped a feet. But most mesmerizing was his smile. A loose smile, not forced or acted. A smile that didn't served a purpose but the one to express cheerfulness.

After a few songs however, Lord Katsuki moved away from the dance floor and a sudden disappointment attacked Victor, who had come to enjoy the view very much. Lord Katsuki went to grab another glass of wine to refresh himself and Victor was just about to move towards him, telling him how delighted he had found his dancing when he saw with which rush Lord Katsuki was downing his drink. The servant didn't need to move away and quickly accepted the now empty glass along with the suit jacket that Lord Katsuki was wearing. Now, Lord Katsuki was quickly moving back to keep dancing.

On his second round of dancing, he didn't stay alone for long. Chris had lost his jacket as well and danced together with Lord Katsuki, however their hands were touching occasionally. Dancing was seen as quite the intimate activity, especially in the Northern and Eastern Realms. If strangers danced together, it was polite to only engage in touchless dances, following a step sequence in front or beside each other. Friends were usually joining hands to dance, which added more movement. 

And fun. Victor wasn't a big fan of touchless dances. The more you got to know each other, the more accepted it was to touch the shoulders as well. But only people that were off the market, married or engaged, were allowed to touch each other's hips in a public dance. Victor had not considered Lord Katsuki to be a dancer, much less a touching one.

Chris on the other hand, didn't even know touchless dances. Or rather, he would never truly participate in one. It was one thing that had made them such good friends, a similar understanding of having fun. 

And how Chris was having fun right now. So did Lord Katsuki, apparently.

Victor kept watching them with fascination, laughing at some moves they did, combining steps from the Eastern and Southern Realm to fit the Northern music. Somehow, they made it look effortless as if they had danced before.

"What's this stupid waggling?" a sharp voice was saying beside him. Yuri was watching the dance floor with a squinted gaze, eyebrows pulled together.

"They're having fun." Victor explained. And to his surprise, found himself having it, too.

"They look stupid."

"What is it with you today, Yuri? What made your mood so foul today?"

"Nothing," Yuuri muttered. He did that quite often, lately.

"Is it because Lord Altin has an another companion tonight?"

"No!" Yuri was quick to deny. "This whole setup is just stupid. You and this piggy farmer? You shouldn't have agreed to it."

"There was not much for me to agree on." Victor murmured.

"You did so often enough in the past. Why not this time?"

"Because I reached the point were I cannot choose anymore. Sometimes you have to do what was right." he adapted Chris' words again, if only to make them more believable to himself.

Yuri snorted. "You always have a choice."

Victor didn't know how to respond to that. How could he explain what he didn't understand himself.

He wasn't allowed to ponder the question for too long anyway. Lord Katsuki and Chris were coming over to them, both speaking very loudly.

"Victooorr!" Lord Katsuki yelled and threw his arms around Victor's neck, taking him highly off guard. "Victor, you should come visit my place some times our ball room is smaller but more people dance." he said without taking a break to breath. His words were loosely falling from his tongue, clearly a side effect of the alcohol he had consumed throughout the evening.

"People dance here too, just more elegant." Yuri spat, glaring at Lord Katsuki.

"Ohhhh, it's Grumpy Yuri," Lord Katsuki observed. Victor snorted.

"Don't call me that!" Yuri hissed, his furious expression contradicting starkly with the delicate suit he was wearing.

Still hanging around Victor's neck, Lord Katsuki addressed him again. "Can Grumpy Yuri even dance?" his voice almost sounded worried.

"Of course I can!!" Yuri was clearly offended.

"Ohhh, I knooooow." Lord Katsuki suddenly exclaimed. His eyes were wide and sparkling, meeting Victor's, his whole face lighting up by an idea. "If I win a dance off with Grumpy Yuri, you'll come visit my homeland and we'll throw a ball with more dancing people."

Victor completely ignored the comment from Yuri complaining about not having agreed to any kind of competetive dancing. He suddenly felt aware of Lord Katsuki, as if his senses had been hiding behind fog that was now blown away by the force that was his fiancé. He felt the weight around his neck, secure, determined not to let go anytime soon. He felt the warmth his body was radiating, from dancing and excitement. He felt his enthusiasm upon the prospect of dancing more, felt the love that Yuuri was holding for the activity. Victor felt overwhelmed and was only capable of a simple nod in answer.

Then, he let go of him, dragging Yuri to the dance floor, who was still hissing like an angry cat, and he caught himself longing to be close again.

He watched closely, as the both Yuris danced, people cheering around them, calling their names. One would show off a particular difficult dance move for the other to imitate, a mixture of Northern and Eastern culture that was weirdly complementing each other in their different fashions. Victor even believed that Lord Karsuki was throwing in other Realm's specialties, too, showing the huge repertoire of steps and spins that his body was easily displaying.

Victor's eyes followed Lord Katsuki’s movements, his expression and on occasion, their gazes would meet and Lord Katsuki would wink at him.

Despite Yuri's grand abilities in dancing, the young boy could not withstand the sheer energy that Lord Katsuki had and was eventually decided to be a little less competent, if even by fraction. Which made Lord Katsuki the winner of this little inpromptu competetion.

Yuuri cheered and downed another glass of wine that Chris had offered to him congratulation. The musicians kept playing, albeit going back to a quieter tone to cool down a little from the quick melodies they had accompanied the competition with.

"Victooooorrr." Lord Katsuki lulled. "Did you see me?! Did you see me dance?"

"I did." Victor said, smiling. "You're incredible."

If even possible, Lord Katsuki’s face lit up even more. "We haven't danced yet!"

Victor laughed. "Aren't you tired by now?" he asked, whereas he was actually looking forward to claim the dance floor with his fiancé. It was somewhat expected of them anyway.

"No! Are you?" Lord Katsuki asked with concern.

"No." and Lord Katsuki’s smile brightened. He took Victor's hand and pulled him to the dance floor. Immediately, the people around them made space, letting the hosts enjoy their dance without bumping into anyone. The musicians started with a song well known to Victor, an upbeat song that everyone knew he'd like to hum to himself from time to time. They were dancing, one hand on their shoulder, the other clasped together, and they danced in circles, the steps anchored in their muscles. Despite the alcohol, Lord Katsuki was in complete control of his body, swaying flawlessly with Victor. It was easy letting go of his thoughts. For a very long time, Victor just danced, without worrying that his dance partner wanted more than a courtesy dance, without wondering if he'd lost interest in dancing itself or the person he danced with. Victor just danced, enjoying the moment.

The song changed to a melody unknown to Victor but Yuuri immediately fell into position, one hand on Victor's hip. It was strangely exhilarating. He might not know the song but he knew the routine, if only with small differences. Some dances were taught differently in the respective realms but his natural dancing skills allowed him to adapt quickly. What was far more exciting and occupying his mind was the hand on his hip. He had only once danced such intimately, with someone he had quickly learned did not fill his life the way he wanted to. Since then, years had passed, as Victor was looking for answers he didn't knew the questions of. 

But suddenly, with Yuuri, answers were falling into place, although they did not make much sense just yet. What Victor knew was that he felt amazing, a warmth spreading through his limbs that no coat, no fur, no fire in the world could duplicate.

Whenever he did a wrong step, too used to the ways he was dancing them, they would laugh, and joke. Laughing came as easy as dancing, as if this was their natural habitat that couldn't be disturbed by anything. Victor loved it.

As the song was nearing to a close, Yuuri had a firm grip on Victor's hip and they twirled and for a second Victor lost orientation as Yuuri dipped him to the last tone. His hand was easily supporting Victor's back, Victor's arm instinctively wrapped around Yuuri's shoulder. A perfect position. His dancing teacher would be more than proud.

Victor's heart was racing. He stared into Yuuri’s brown eyes and for the first time found them intriguing rather than boring. 

Maybe, he allowed himself to think, maybe we could be a song after all.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is the end! For now!
> 
> This will get a Part 2 because I had a lot of fun writing it and would love to explore them some more, especially from Yuuri's point of view, so stay tuned for that!
> 
> I hope you like this, dear malchikelf, lots of love your way.
> 
> -Sandkopf


End file.
